User talk:Charmdozo
Henry Jr. This was the very last part of the issue, so we have yet to find out what Henry jr. is exactly. As Paige and Henry leave the room, Paige is talking about how she's glad that amongst all the weirdness, the baby will have Henry as a mortal role model. Once they've left, Henry Jr's eyes begin to glow, he shoots a blast out of his hands and all of his toys and his cot are covered in ice. Henry Jr looks excited by it and that's where the issue ends :) P3nathan That's a great idea for a hybrid power! Yeah, poor Henry, he's obviously destined to be the Victor Bennet of this generation of Halliwells. It is an awesome power. Somebody on Charmedcomicfan's blog commented on how much the powers of Paige's children resemble that of the sisters' past lives. Some of the mechanics may be different, but we have the power to slow things down, the power to create fire and the power to make ice (I doubt it means anything, but still a nifty coincidense) P3nathan Any wishful though what you would like Henry Jr to be? Charmednut 15:13 March 8 2012 Yeah I am enjoying her character a lot this season. I was very excited for this one-shot and was very pleased with it. @Charmednut: I dunno, I'd like him to be something other than a witch, it'd seem a bit too simple for me personally. I'd be very suprised if a reason isn't given for why Rennek killed the mother, I'd say that kinda rules out him being a demon, but then again Rennek isn't your typical Darklighter. P3nathan Being Human Yes I mean the UK version. The most I have watched of the US version is the trailer. I've heard very mixed reviews about it. A lot of US viewers who watched the original before it, seem to prefer the UK version, but then some do prefer the US version. They are actually by the same creator. I've heard a lot of critical responses about the actors, apparently not having the same chemistry or realisticity that the UK cast have. But as I said, I haven't watched it and the main reason for that is because when they announced it I was already waiting for season 4 of the UK version. I've also heard that pretty much the entire first season of the US is near enough identical story line wise to the UK version, but apparently that's changing with season 2. I personally love the UK version, the casting is absolutely perfect, the writing is incredibly dark yet hilarious when it needs to be and the story is further along since we're now on season 4. P3nathan Power Alignments Actually, I think that the whole alignment thing is pretty unbalanced, simply because there is a lot of powers possessed both by good and evil beings, but plenty of Charmed episodes proved everything I wrote about alignments. But okay, Mr. Know-It-All, if you disagree, try to do what you think is right. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Video Clips Hi Charmdozo, do you why there is YouTube Video Clips on some of the pages??? Charmednut 16:10 April 19 2012 Updating the homepage Okay its been a couple month since the homepage has been updated. The power of the month has been the same power for 2 months, and no one has bothered to change it. You're the only person i really know on this wiki. So I thought given you rank you would handel it. Jay prev 02:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Charmdozo, I was feeling kinda confused, when you have some opinions on Charmed Wiki are they soley restricted to Charmed Wiki, or do they perhaps maybe apply to Charmed Fan Characters Wiki as well, I am not really concerned about this as it's just a thought. Charmednut 16:06 April 25 2012 Well I was reading the page about Dark Wisping and you had some comments for example. Charmednut 16:15 April 25 2012 Nothing, Nothing at all, like I said it's just a thought. Sorry for the confusion. Charmednut 16:18 April 25 2012 Yeah. I completely understand, but still some people can get confused. Charmednut 16:25 April 25 2012 Do you read the other facts I added to the talk page about Raynor not possessing Soul Projection. I am just asking as I wouldn't be posting anything more about that power on talkpage. Charmednut 15:54 April 26 2012 Candidates Done ;) -- PerryPeverell 12:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for removing the category that I mistakenly placed on my page. I hadn't noticed that I added it. — Sephikus (talk) 01:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hi Charmdozo, I was wonder if you think we should get the members to vote (to set the matter once on for all) on wether or not to list all of Wyatt's non-whitelighter base powers under Projection.Superlana 09:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fiction stories Hi Charmdozo. How does it go with your fictional story?? Charmednut 15:12 May 9 2012 Well I have created Christy's back story and I have extended Christy's abilities to it's possible limits, while still keeping original character intact. For the moment Billie still as Projection because I was focusing on other stuff besides her. I have created various main villains and different possible aspects of the storylines, which I am gonna add in this story or in the next. I am on the seventh page on writing. And I have been trying to visualized it better so people can relate to the characters. When I get a idea for a possible aspects of the storylines I write it down on a file so my USB Flash Drive. Charmednut 15:53 May 9 2012 Having writer's block can be so annoying. Try maybe to read fictional stories or something maybe to you would get some inspiration and motivation to write, or try to create different possible aspects of the storylines of your previous fictional stories. I don't mean to rewrite your previous fictional stories. But with if one of demons who were vanquished becomes resurrected or trapped between different planes or possessed one of main characters or switched places. Hope it's helps. Charmednut 16:29 May 9 2012 Hi Charmdozo. Are you gonna have The Tribunal and The Cleaners into your fictional stories, I didn't like them the first time I saw them, but it's your choice. In my fictional story they never existed as they are to huge continuity error and hard to create good fictional stories. And I was wondering if you could help me with better name suggestion for a species to my fictional story? Charmednut 13:18 May 21 2012 They are called Dark Seducers, Dark for Darklighter and they are evil and because they seduce, who supposed to be like 2.0 of the procreation darklighters, they were genetic engineered from darklighter and various demonic DNA by The Dark Elders, and they were born from many female darklighters as surrogate mothers. And the children became know as Dark Seducers. I have created much of their history and reason for the creation and their powers so and so. And they have fangs like Vampires that's the basic information about them. Charmednut 15:46 May 21 2012 Thanks for showing interest by the way. Charmednut 15:57 May 21 2012 Thanks for the help, I am very grateful for your help. I like the name Wraith, but due to they were originally born from Darklighters, so I would call them Dark Wraith. Charmednut 16:05 May 21 2012 I can help you in return with little inspiration for your fictional stories. Try to read some charmed scripts or try to "Charmedlized" in any way from your favorite scenes from the episodes from Charmed or another tv shows or movies into your fictional stories, It works for me at least. Charmednut 17:15 May 21 2012 Graduations I want to say Graduations to your soon upcoming 100 pages of your Charmed Chosen-Legacy Wiki. Charmednut 16:56 May 15 2012 Wow it's has come a long way for your wiki, Well I am feeling very inspired as I am working on my fictional story. I am trying sometimes make minor edits on Charmed Fictional Wiki. It's kind a feels that I have abandoned it. But I am for the moments without any inspiration for it. Don't worry I am fare to busy on my own fictional story. So you have plenty of time. Charmednut 17:19 May 15 2012 Hi! It looks like we're doing a lot of the same things for the family articles. I'm so glad I''m not alone in cleaning up the mess and rampant fanon (blah). You've obviously seen that some previously deleted pages are getting recreated. Any idea how to stop it?'' Cheers! Cms0128 07:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) hi I am just wondering why you have deleted three of my edits i didnt think they were anything drastic and I would like to know why you deledted them Bold No, just these two pages. I bold them because I wanted the sections to stand out due to the amount of blue highlights on the pages. However, I tried a little something on the Cupid Ring and the unbold version actually looks better. But I would like to keep the bold verion of the Empathy, if you don't mind. I just think that page looks better with the bold.Superlana 00:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Thanks.Superlana 08:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to break my promise to you, I want to bold the section of the Telepathy page, I hope that's ok. It's just that I avoid that page because I just can't get it right. I think the bold will help. And Charmdozo, we are a team, if you object or can recommend other way to make that page look better, please let me know.Superlana 09:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) FanFiction.NET Hi Charmdozo, I was wondering about asking you about Fanfiction.NET, I have finished the first chapter of my fictional story. But I am unsure about the legal issues with the Terms of Service and Privacy Policy about Fanfiction.NET, It's says a lot about different legal stuff. I tried to email to them about that but I got no answer for the moment. Do you know anything?? don't wanna drag me into unknown territory and get stuck in issues. Charmednut 14:53 May 28 2012 Hi Charmdozo, I am not gonna judge you or anything it's your choice, free will and all. But friendly advice, you should really start do that now and then because you wouldn't ever know what you agree to, but nevertheless thanks for your honesty. It's appreciative. I can continue on the next chapter of my fictional story. until I get my answers responded. Charmednut 15:11 May 28 2012 Thanks in advance for the next chapter in your fictional story, I tried to update the front page of the fictional wiki, but I couldn't, luckely I was able to retore it how it was before. Have a nice day or night depends on the time zone. Charmednut 16:38 May 28 2012 Hi Charmdozo. Thanks for the heads ups for the updates about the new chapter I will read it later on. But my fictional story, well you will be happy to know that I am gonna soon post it, but all in good time. I am for the moment busy with more things like my job and etc. I wouldn't keep you waiting for long. Charmednut 16:43 May 31 2012 IP Talkpage Hi Charmdozo. I want to say that, I don't think that many wiki contributors are aware that people are sending messages through the IP-Numbers. As they can't be alerted about those messages as they are not actual members like we, because they don't know what their IP-Number is. Just a friendly advice wouldn't it be better to post your question on that page's talkpage?? So it wouldn't be so frustrating? And great story by the way. I was confused why you had Shax on your wiki but not I understand. Charmednut 14:48 June 1 2012 Yeah, I know it's frustrating, if I would have been a active editor as you are, I would have lost my mind long time ago. Charmednut 14:57 June 1 2012 Rating Hi Charmdozo. I was wondering how will I know how to rate my fictional story? For example, I checked and your fictional stories are Rated: Fiction T. I want to add a lot of action but still being suitable for all ages. Who rates the fictional stories? I have a story line where Billie slays a demon, but it didn't work so Billie tries to slay a demon in half vertically with the sword-like weapon and finally killing the demon. Is that to much violence? I am not a member just yet. Because I don't want to make it non-suitable. Charmednut 15:27 June 5 2012 Thank you for helping me, well my fictional story has action, but I have hardly added any sexual content. Charmednut 15:51 June 7 2012 Thanks That's fine, I know the feeling, I'm reverting so much edits :p -- PerryPeverell 19:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry letter 7/6/2012 dear charmdozo i may shollow my pride writing this but i may have my faults and regrates but i have been so unloyal to you and i may have been so harsh to you i may want i am so sorry for being not nice love and grace Charmedno1fan 20:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) charmedno1fanCharmedno1fan 20:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ok i will then in the futer Javna It's fine, I just thought you undid Javna's species on purpose. By the wayy, here is Mr. 85.75. again...Now we'll enjoy in speculating Javna's flight ability. --ShimmeringPumpkin 15:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm not really sure if he also has Telekinesis, or is it maybe when he was draining life out of Prue while she moved towards him? --ShimmeringPumpkin 08:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Charmed fan club infor hi there charmed fans i am starting a charmed fan clubfor only charmed fans i presonly would want more friends that loved charmed if you want to join my fan club put a coment on my talk page or email me at my email adress nathanmoly@gmail.com Charmedno1fan 15:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC)charmedno1fanCharmedno1fan 15:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ok so i see you get rid of lots of my edits but do you even check what I edited the evil enchantress does possesElectrokinesis in case you dont watch season 4 sorry well the enchantress only shows two powers on screen aerokensis and electronkensis and shes on the aerokensis page and she posses the indvindaul powers tooCirino 73 08:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The Seer Hi Charmdozo. I'm working on my fanfic and The Seer will be involved into that. Now that you're apparently active here, I don't know who else to ask about her. Well, when did she use Intangibility, and when Pyrokinesis? --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Mentioning Immunity, I've noticed another thing. The infobox says that she's immune to spells and charms, but when Phoebe throws fire at her, she remains unharmed. How come? --ShimmeringPumpkin 09:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi Charmdozo. I wanted to tell you that, I have created my own wiki called Wizardry Quest Wiki, which will be like any canon wiki but based on my own fictional stories. And thank you so much for all the help you gave me. I have asked some editors if they want to become editor on my wiki, and I didn't wanna look rude and make you feel lefted out, If you want, you are free to become a editor on my wiki as well. Charmednut 14:27 June 21 2012 Hi Charmdozo. Well it is scary and also fun to have my own wiki. I have been thinking about and I have decided to only minimized the usage of pictures on my own characters and the original characters from the show Charmed. And focus more on the story ifself. So the readers would need to be in the state of relying on their own imagination, without losing the mystery. Basically when The Source's face was revealed it lost all the mystery. He looked cooler when he had wings and was all dark and evil. Well if we are gonna be honest. No, I am not planning on spending much time on the Fan Characters wiki, I have lost a lot of motivation/inspiration to write there, it's kind a weird I used to love being on that wiki, and now I don't have much interest, If I wasn't a regular admin but instend The Founder, I would with considerable certainty closed that wiki. If you want to we can just abandoned that wiki for a while. I have notice latest news on your Charmed Chosen-Legacy Wiki, that you have added a lot of new pages. And a first wizard will be appearing on your Chosen Series. How fun, I can't waite to read it and see how it will turn out. I am also working on my second chapter and I am almost ready and I will try to add it to my wiki within this hour. Charmednut 14:26 June 25 2012 Hi Charmdozo. I have posted a second chapter on my fictional story on Wizardry Quest Wiki. Charmednut 15:36 June 25 2012 Any more questions about the Fan Characters wiki? Charmednut 16:30 June 25 2012